User talk:The Vicarstown Sentinel
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. 'Dry rails and good running!' ;Archives /Archive 1/, /Archive 2/ Re: Hey Done. :) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 00:11, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Blocking Thanks, I'll get onto that. SteamTeam 14:28, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Oh, and another thing. SteamTeam's already taken care of him, but I agree with every word you said. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 16:50, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Could I add you to my friends list? Toby7 Ding!Ding! 22:10, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :can we be friends Salty saves Charlie I was thinking over that rewrite of Rusty to the Rescue (the one about Salty rescuing Charlie from scrap) and was thinking of remaking it with my Wooden Railway models. What do you think? FreeSmudger 02:29, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't even written it yet! SodorProductions 15:51, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Fatty Mc WHAT?! What vulgar person created a page like that? BramGroatonWikia 02:11, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Favorite character Hey man, who's your favorite Thomas character? Mine's Wilbert.A Thomas Wooden Railway fan since what 2001? 03:06, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Hey man, I plan on making some trainz routes soon. Can I have them on your site? And can I be an admin? A Thomas Wooden Railway fan since what 2001? 20:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Can I show you some pics of my routes? A Thomas Wooden Railway fan since what 2001? 23:12, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Here are some screenshots Jimdo I think I'll do that, thanks. Also, what was your activasion key for the Si3D Forums? A Thomas Wooden Railway fan since what 2001? 00:14, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hey man, sorry for the trouble I've caused for you. Can we please be friends? Just asking, also. I love your trainz site. A Thomas Wooden Railway fan since what 2001? 00:18, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :But I don't have an e-mail! Also, can I add you to my friends page? A Thomas Wooden Railway fan since what 2001? 01:10, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I just did. A Thomas Wooden Railway fan since what 2001? 01:41, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm over 13. ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13 01:49, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hey man, soon I plan on starting a Thomas in Trainz Wikia soon. Would you like to be an admin? You probaly know more about Thomas in Trainz then I do (I've only been in trainz since 2009)ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13 02:00, September 11, 2011 (UTC) It's almost September 11th, may I ask, what happened on that day? I don't really know. ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13 04:13, September 11, 2011 (UTC) September 11th Oh my God! That sounds awful! They atacked becasue our emergency number was 911!? I feel like a NOOB for not knowing, thanks, also. Can I add you to my friends page? ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13 18:13, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Seperate Wikias I know about seperate Thomas Wikias, I don't mind the Thomas Wooden Railway Wikia. I'm a member of that, there are TWO Trackmaster Wikias! Two I must say! The BRIO Wikia's unessasary. Theres already a Wooden Railway Wikia, theres no need for a BRIO Wikia. But a Thomas in Trainz Wikia sounds better then TWO Trackmaster Wikias, The BRIO Wikia and more. Still, if I do make the Wikia, would you like to be an admin? ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13 18:19, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Storys Hey man, have you seen my story blog? Just go on my userpage, clikck blog and you'll find it. Please comment, I've read your stories on Deviantart and there great! ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13 20:39, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Why not make a thread on the Si3D Forums about the wikia? TEngine's a member of this wikia, I could ask him (I don't have an Si3D Account) if he wants to be an admin. Once when people agree with the idea, I'll create the wikia. ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13 21:29, September 11, 2011 (UTC) September 11th Speaking of September 11th, was Osama Bin Laden involved in it? ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13 23:00, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, and sorry for such strong language. ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13 01:04, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Si3D Trainz Wikia Thread Have you been on Si3D? If so, why not create a thread about the Thomas in Trainz Wikia? Just saying. ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13 03:02, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Wikia has been Created! The Thomas in Trainz Wikia has been created! Link: Right Here! ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13 05:49, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry. ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13 18:31, September 12, 2011 (UTC) DOTD Wellsworth/Season 13 Edward's Branchline Hey man, bemember that DOTD Wellsworth I was making? Well I got an imageshack account and uploaded some pics of: *Season 13 Gordon's Hill, Maron Station and Brendam Harbor. *DOTD Wellsworth So far I have 3 pics of Wellsworth. Here they are! Wellsworth Station The Yard which I designed myself. And an An overhead View Hope you like them. NOTE: This is a Mk2 version of the old DOTD Wellsworth I was working on, I didn't like the old one too much. Wilbert's Biggest Fan! 05:05, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Here are some more photos! Stupid Imageshack got me logged off somehow so I joined Photobucket. Here you go! The Updated Station: Wilbert and Percy are having a chat while Tom Tipper the Mail Man loads Percy's Mail Coaches full of mail. The Updated Yard: Jinty has returned to Sodor to help as a shunting engine at Edward's Station. Thomas shunts the Breakdown Train into the shed, James idles in the shed, and Edward gets ready to take a goods train. For some reason I wanted to type in Trainz :P The Updated overhead View: I don't have much to say, just an overhead view. The Updated Bridge: Jinty crosses the bridge. Again, leave a reply. ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13: Hoot! Hoot! 22:53, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I've made them since 2009. So no, I started when I was 11. ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13: Hoot! Hoot! 23:14, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Socks Hey man. I was on your DeviantART Account when I saw a picture of your cat Socks, to tell the truth. My cat is named Socks too! XD ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13: Hoot! Hoot! 02:52, September 14, 2011 (UTC) TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST's Story: "The Magical Lamp" Hey man, would you like to help me with my new story: "The Magical Lamp"? If you do, I'll make you 'Secondary Writer' If you want. You don't have too. TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 20:20, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Your icon I made him a face pack. Why? I'll change it (The Avatar) though. TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 18:18, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Also, did you get my 'Magical Lamp' message. If not, I'll write it without you. TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 18:19, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Also: I don't have a download station account. The only UKBL Engines I have are Stepney and Molly :P TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 18:25, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll change it immediatly. Also; does Richard (Skarloey123) have an account here? If so, I'll ask him. TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 18:42, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay then. Also, I'm on trainz now; I'll make a new avatar. TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 18:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Also, like I said; I don't have an email, so I'm not on the DLS. TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 18:56, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Also, I didn't reskin Wilbert; I made a face pack for him. He's NOT reskinned. TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 22:49, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Si3D Guess what? I'm going to be a member of Si3D! I've made a g-mail and now I'm joining Si3D! Watch out for TheHunsletWD060ST on Si3D! TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 06:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, my account on Si3D is waiting for approval from a staff member. But I've been waiting since 12:00 AM, and where I live, it's 1:33. How long did it take you? TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 18:34, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, thanks. I promise to be a good member on Si3D, so look out for new routes! TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 20:39, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Serial Number Help Hey man, I'm now on Planet Auran. One problem is that when I type in my trainz serial number, it says: Serial number not fully filled in. What do you think the problem is? I REALLY need help. TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 23:47, September 18, 2011 (UTC) WHAT!!!! i have some questions for you, 1. why did you not do this when i was writing them?, 2. no one here on the wikia have a problem with my storys, so why would you?, and 3. what did you find wrong with them? I will erease the parings just for YOU.:('MaysPeep! Peep!' 11:41, September 19, 2011 (UTC) agree hey sorry for the out burst, i just wish you toled me that you were going to disscus with him this subject, and on the mater of sodormatchmaker he said that i can keep editing unless he said other whise.'MaysPeep! Peep!' 13:05, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blog posts. I turned them off for a bit because some users were making too many blog posts. (I think you know the ones I'm talking about.) I've turned them back on for you though. :) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 16:11, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Re Hi: Ha I was just about to tell you as of today I now use this account on this wikia to in addition to other ones but yes you found me :) Battlelord90 18:13, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blog comments I can and have deleted them. The IP address will soon be blocked as well, so no worries there. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 15:57, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Missing Assets Hey man, I have some missing dependicies for Train4755's RWSS Part 2. Can you please help me? Si3D hasn't approved of my stink'n account yet! *268447:1996 *370528:1174 *370528:1276 *483807:1039 *2:116296:16048:127 Do you know any of these? I'm asking you here because Si3D hasn't approved of my account! I've been waiting for at lest four days! I even left Callum a message on his talk page and he didn't reply! TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 22:48, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Drat! Thank's anyways. TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 23:24, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Sonic Hey man. Recently I downloaded that Trainz Sonic model and drove it, it went about 1028 mph! Also, have you seen my avatar yet? TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 02:44, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Iscreamer1 I'm going to give him a bit of wiggle room for now. If he does it again though... ;) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!''' 02:49, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Si3D Knapford assets Do you know these assets? There for the 2006 Si3D Knapford. 370528:1174 44700:27959 2:116296:16048:127 Please leave a message.TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 03:45, September 28, 2011 (UTC)